Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands for supporting electronic devices and, more particularly, to stands for supporting laptop computers.
Description of Related Art
Today, laptop (or xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d) computers are increasingly used for mobile and desktop-based computing. As used herein. a xe2x80x9claptop computerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d refers to a portable computer that is small enough to fit in a person""slap. Such laptop computers typically have a flat-panel display (e.g., LCD), and may be powered by a battery within the computer. A typical laptop computer may contain a similar processor to a desktop computer, but within a much smaller enclosure, and hence may need to dissipate considerable heat.
Typically, laptop computers dissipate heat through their bottom surfaces. Such computers may include small xe2x80x9cfeetxe2x80x9d on their bottoms to provide an air gap for cooling beneath the laptop computer. However, when using a laptop on a bed or other soft surface, the air gap may not be present, and the laptop may overheat. Stands have been proposed that provide a surface on which to rest the laptop with an air gap underneath, but these stands typically maintain the laptop computer in a fixed, roughly horizontal position. Thus, such stands merely ensure that an air gap is present under the laptop when used on a lap or other soft surface.
In addition, such stands may not improve the cooling of laptop computers relative to the computers"" built-in feet, even if they provide a larger air gap. Also, with varying laptop computer sizes (e.g., from sub-notebook computers to those having large (e.g., 14+ inch) screens) and shapes (e.g., flat or curved bottom surfaces), existing laptop stands may not be compatible with different laptop models. Further, stands that orient laptops in a fixed position may not address ergonomic considerations, such as a comfort relating to keyboard tilt.
As a result, there exists a need for laptop stands that facilitate the cooling of laptops, while accommodating a wide range of laptop models and addressing ergonomic considerations.
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention address this and other needs through a rotating stand with stackable risers that may accommodate several sizes and shapes of laptop computers. The height of the risers may be adjusted to produce a range of tilt angles that facilitate cooling and address ergonomic considerations.
In accordance with one purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus for supporting a laptop computer may include a first planar member including a plurality of projections extending up from a first end of a top surface of the first planar member. A second planar member may be rotatably connected to the first planar member under the first planar member. A plurality of supporting elements may be attached to a second end of the top surface of the first planar member and configured to support a first side of the laptop computer a first height from the top surface of the first planar member, the second end of the top surface of the first planar member being opposite from the first end. A plurality of stackable members may be stacked on the plurality of projections and configured to support a second side of the laptop computer a second height from the top surface of the first planar member, the second height being greater than the first height and the second side of the laptop computer being opposite from the first side.
In accordance with another implementation consistent with the present invention, a stand for supporting an electronic device at different tilt angles may include a top plate including at least three riser projections arranged along one side of the top plate. Each one of the riser projections may be configured to fit within a riser member and hold the riser member. A bottom plate may be rotatably connected to the top plate, and at least two device supports may be connected to another side of the top plate and configured to support one end of the device in a slip-resistant manner. At least one variable-height riser member may be connected to each of two or more riser projections to support another end of the electronic device in a slip-resistant manner and higher than the one end of the electronic device. A variable tilt angle may be imparted between the electronic device and the top plate to enable convection cooling of the electronic device.
In accordance with still another implementation consistent with the present invention, a stand for supporting a laptop computer at different tilt angles may include a top plate with a trapezoidal shape including at least four riser clusters arranged along a narrower parallel side of the top plate. Each one of the riser clusters may be configured to fit within a riser element and hold the riser element by friction. A bottom plate with a trapezoidal shape may be connected to the top plate by a connector that allows the top plate to rotate relative to the bottom plate. At least four laptop supports may be connected to a wider parallel side of the top plate and configured to support one end of the laptop in a slip-resistant manner. At least two riser elements may be stacked respectively on at least two of the at least four riser clusters. At least two riser caps may be stacked respectively over each of the at least two riser elements to support an opposite end of the laptop in a slip-resistant manner and at an elevation higher than the one end of the laptop. A first tilt angle may be imparted between the laptop and the top plate to enable convection cooling of the laptop.